srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Lift the Box
General Information You are asked to steal a certain box. You can get a good item and/or ATs. Tips * Diplomacy, Thievery, Mind and Luck help in the conversation with Grutzmil * Thievery, Aura, Mind and Luck help in finding the box * Thievery and Luck help in hiding from Gibmarn * Thievery, Agility, Body and Luck help to avoid getting hurt from the fall if you fail to hide from Gibmarn and have to jump down (if you fail this check you lose 30+ Stamina) Prerequisites You must have completed and you MUST have the skill of Thievery. Walkthrough You are asked to steal a certain box. You can refuse the task (which earns you nothing), or you can utilize one of two ways to get it: * Speak with Grutzmil - if you are successful you'll be offered a chance to buy it for 2000 gold. If you accept you get the box fairly and with no trouble at all, but why buy what you can steal? * Sneak up to the innkeeper's private quarters and steal the box - you can do this right away, or after talking to Grutzmil (as long as you don't buy the box, that is) Once you have the box you'll see what's inside and then you have to go to Irzynn's shop in Hawklor to deliver it. Upon meeting with Wistoor you can give him the box, or give him the box and the bracelet, or lie to him that you did not get the box at all. See Rewards section. Rewards * 4 experience to Divination (20+)/Thievery(40+) if you use it when speaking with Wistoor * 32 general experience if you successfully get Grutzmil to tell you about the box * 4 experience to Telekinesis (40+)/Thievery (20+) if used to open the door to Grutzmil's quarters * 8 experience to Shadow Magic (50+) if used to open the door to Grutzmil's quarters * 32 Thievery experience if you successfully hide from Gibmarn * 16 Arcana experience if you identify the bracelet (before returning it, or if you don't return it) * 128 general experience for successfully completing the adventure * Also, based on how you handle Wistoor. If you... ** ...return neither (lie to him): and the bracelet ** ...return only the box: 8 AT and / ** ...return both box and bracelet: 16 AT. Discussion on the Assassin Bracelet The status of this item has been hotly contested over time. As new items and quests are added to the game, the value of previous ones change. You have several options: #Keep the bracelet for a time, until you decide to give it back or keep it. This option has the advantage that you can use the item and get the AT reward later. The drawback is that you're short of either 8 or 16 AT until you decide. #Return it immediately. As opposed to the previous option, you'll have the AT but not the item, or some AT but not all. The decision should be taken with future items in mind. ## Runeskin rewards include a bracelet that is better than the Assassin's, but to get the bracelet you must renounce a good headpiece and a good cloak. ###If you're planning to buy a Dwelling, and after completing the adventures on it, you can get a cloak that is better than Runeskin's, but will probably be much later into the game. ###About the crown, you may renounce it in favour of other (expensive) Tallys headgear, or Kozuron's Hood. It's all a game of balance. ## Tallys now has bracelets, but the first one to improve over this one costs 136 AT (and probably worth it, but that's not the point). All in all, I would still recommend keeping the bracelet. Bracelets are still a scarce commodity in this game, and this is one of the best options (absolutely the best in terms of price - only a meager 8 AT) and you can get it quite soon into the game. Scarbrowtalk On the other hand, the Emerald Bracelet is available early on and gives a large bonus to NV, which is much harder to increase than MR or SP. With that in mind, my opinion is that it's better off to return the bracelet.Vae Victis Category:High-end items quests